Briar's Party
by CrystalAngelHeart
Summary: Briar has always dreamed of throwing the biggest party ever, but when she does (or at least tries) The party is ruined and Briar learns that the best parties are the ones with the best company


_**A/N Sorry that i took so long! i had no ideas and just came up with this!**_

* * *

Briar sighed, how many times did she have to tell her? Apple meant well so she answered over and over again

"I told you, i wasn't dead, i was just asleep"She replied

"Then where were you the last couple of days?" Apple questioned

"Okay, i may have mistook sleeping pills for...something" Briar said holding the invitations to her next party in her hand...and her phone

Seriously, how does talking about a party lead to talking about pills? but anyway, Briar was focused on one thing; a party. She had been looking forward to planning the best party in months, well her whole life really.

"Oh, i see, anyway, who are you inviting to the party?" Apple spoke, changing the subject to what Briar had started with

"About nearly everyone in this school!" Briar smiled, texting

Briar saw Raven and Maddie passing by her

"Hi, Raven" Apple waved at her innocently

"Hi" Raven replied with a little wave

"Heeellloo!" Maddie exclaimed popping out of nowhere

"Here" Briar handed Raven and Maddie invitations, Maddie just used hers as a teacup saucer "Invitation to the party of the century"

"Oh, um thanks...Briar" She inspected the invitation that she held in her hand before walking off

"Oh, i hope that she won't poison Maddie one day" Apple joked

"Well i don't think she-" Briar had said before she had started to drift to sleep

Whilst she was asleep she heard something about mischief and fairy-tales also something about a animal going wild or something. Sudddenly she woke up when she heard a ringing noise

"Huh...um what?" Briar opened her eyes as she saw Apple holding some coffee

"It's about time you woke up! i helped send out the invitations to all of my future subjects and i thought you needed this" Apple passed Briar the coffee

"Oh, thanx Apple well so now we just need some food and err...stuff, oh! and we need decorations, i'll ask Maddie for the catering"

"Oh, okay" Apple spoke

And with that, Briar left searching for some hel-catering. She everyone in this school so she figured that Maddie would probably have been hanging out with Raven. And luckily for her, there she was

"Hello!" Maddie shouted as she saw Briar enter

"Where's Raven?" Briar inquired looking at Maddie talking to herself

"She's with Cerise" Maddie poured some more tea into her teacup

"Cerise?" Briar asked, she knew everyone and Cerise of course, but had hardly heard about her

"Yes sirree, anything you need?" Maddie looked at Briar

"Um yeah, i needed help with er...catering for my party" Briar felt a little akward talking to a rebel without Apple, but it wasn't like she didn't know her

"Okey dokey doodely dee! I shall throw the best teaparty for this party!"

"Oh, thanks so when are you gonna get to it?" She asked

"I've already started" She had pulled out lots of cupcakes and tea from her hat

"Bye!" Briar waved off

She then thought about where she was going to get decorations...who was the best decorator at this school? Well on thing that she was sure of it wasn't Hunter, well it wasn't him when he was with Pesky (Maybe except for when he helped out Ashlynn in her shoe store...) As she was walking and thinking she saw Blondie. Maybe she could help?

"Blondie!" Briar said moving quicker

"Briar?" Blondie looked back at her

"I need help!" Briar panted as it felt like she ran a long distance

"Someone stole your roses? vandalised your palace?You got chased by a bear?Help for a party?"Blondie spoke

"That's just right" Briar replied with Blondie's catchphrase

"What with?" Blondie asked

"You must know the best decorater, right?" Briar questioned her

"Sorry, i don't" Blondie answered

"Oh...i really needed one so, i guess i'd better go..." Briar said, disappointed, if the gossip girl didn't know a decorator, then who would?

"You must be really busy, right? Maybe i could help you?" Blondie asked

"Oh thanks for the offer but, i don't have a job to give you" Briar replied

"Well, i'm not decorater but i could help make everything look just right for your party" Blondie said

"Great! Thanks Blondie! I'd love to stay and hang but i need to find some entertainment for the party!" Briar quickly said before rushing off to Kitty

Kitty was mischievous so Briar supposed that she could be a great person to help with entertainment, so she suspected that Kitty may have been in the woods. She had to walk as she wasn't allowed to run and had bumped into Raven, by herself

"Oh...sorry" Raven mumbled

"Oh, no prob" Briar replied picking up her bag that had fell "Maddie said you were with Cerise"

"Oh, i was anyway i better get to Maddie before she spills all her tea in her dorm room" Raven quickly said before she walked to her

Briar then walked over to the woods, but wasn't sure if Kitty was there or not but she had to hope for the best. When she got there she was relieved that she saw Kitty just sitting there as if she was going to make a plan or something but she also was smiling

"Kitty, i was wondering if you wanted to help with the best party in the whole wide magical world?" Briar asked

"Hm, yeah okay" Kitty responded and then added "After all, this could be my opportunity" with a smirk_  
_

"Great! i needed some entertainment"

"Oh the act that i'm about to pull off will keep them entertained" Kitty said before dissappearing

The party started at night and Briar had convinced everyone to go, well it took Cerise a bit of convincing to come but she did in the end

Briar had closed the curtains and turned on the light so that everyone could see well. The catering was great and the room looked awesome. But when it came to the entertainment...

"I have the entertainment!" Kitty announced in front of all of the party

Everyone clapped and looked at her

"Well..." Kitty began and she moved close towards the window

"Kitty?" Raven stared at her in disbelief "Oh no"

Kitty pulled back the curtain and revealed the full moon, Cerise's eyes turned gold

"What's going on?" Briar questioned as she saw Cerise growl

To make things worse, a animal had just came into the room and Cerise was now chasing it round the room. Everyone just stared in disbelief, Cerise had destroyed all of the objects and technically the whole room. Briar had thought about what made her act like this, so she was going to reach for the curtains but she was going to fall to sleep. Cerise then stooped and realized that everyone was staring at her in silence well, except for Briar's snoring

"Oh, silly me, are you alright Cerise?" Kitty smirked

"...i-i" Cerise stammered she quickly pulled her hood down and ran off

Briar woke up and found that her and Ashlynn's dorm room had been trashed. Apple was just staring and was silent

"So, what's happened?" Briar felt a little disappointed not that the party was destroyed, but she didn't get to see what everyone was silent at

Raven had to come up with something- and quick

"Err I dared Cerise to act like a wolf because me and Maddie were playing truth or dare" Raven lied, trying to make it seem believable

"Yup, i dared her too Y'know like Raven too?" Maddie giggled

Everyone nodded their heads as if the actually agreed with them

"Well, the party's a wreck so...what shall we do?" Briar said

"Hmm...well we could play a game of truth or dare?" Apple suggested

And the rest of the party was a success, even if they didn't have any supplies they had company which was the highlight of the day

* * *

_**A/N: I'm going to have to upload some short stories and update my stories, oh and don't think that i have abandoned fanfiction! I'm still using it but i just need inspiration! :D also thanks for reading (i may have rushed the ending or something...)**_


End file.
